Glaurung
Glaurung is an optional boss and summon in introduced in the v2 update. It can be found in the Greenwood Library, being the fourth and final wave of the Sketch Boss Rush. Appearance Overview Statistics Additionally, Glaurung is immune to both and . After level 26, Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status is applied on both hits. |Attack3 = 4x Slash |Target3 = Random Single |Power3 = 180/3 100 |Type3 = Physical |StatusIcon3 = -- |StatusChance3 = -- 100% |StatusStrength3 = -- 1x |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = First 3 hits will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available, third and fourth hit always target the same player. First 3 hits get 50% chance of 2x Poison (applied on all hits), and last hit's stun strength is increased to 3x on Hard or Epic difficulties |Attack4 = Sketch Rock x2 |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 200/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Earth |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack5 = Sketch Rock x4 |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 400/4 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 =2x |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack6 = Dispelling Breath |Target6 = All |Power6 = 150/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Wind |Element%6 = 100% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 50% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Buff |Target7 = Self |StatusStrength7 = 20% |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Both buff strengths increased to 40% when Glaurung is ≤49% HP and to 60% when it's ≤24% HP. Also gives 5x Good Luck on Hard or Epic difficulties. Does not take up Glaurung's action. |Attack8 = Pencil Stab |Target8 = Centered Single |Power8 = 80 80 |Type8 = Physical |StatusChance8 = -- 33% |StatusStrength8 = -- 1x |StatusIcon8 = -- |Acc8 = 125% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Status chance on the second hit increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Scales off Foe Weather Attack and Accuracy. Does not take up Glaurung's action. }} Battle logic Start of Turn (only if Foe Remix is enabled) ' * Summon score ≥ 3; ** Summons up to 2 of the following: Sandy Bush, Stone Idol or Sand Slime (same level as user). * Summon score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Glaurung's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. '''Pencil ' * ≤79% HP and hasn't used Pencil Stab yet → Pencil Stab; * ≤49% HP and only used Pencil Stab once → Pencil Stab; * ≤19% HP and only used Pencil Stab twice → Pencil Stab. * Since each cast of Pencil Stab doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. '''Buff * ≤74% HP and hasn't Buffed yet → Buff; * ≤49% HP and has Buffed only once → Buff; * ≤24% HP and has Buffed only twice → Buff; * Since each cast of Buff doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. Action ''' * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Dispelling Breath; * If Berserked → Sketch Rock x4; * Otherwise → Ram (1/5), Sketch Rock x4 (1/5), 2x Hit (1/5), 4x Hit (1/5), Dispelling Breath (1/5); '''Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% → Sketch Rock x2. Strategy Summon Glaurung can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Glaurung hits all foes with its Dispelling Breath. |StatusChance = 130% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses